


Rule the Kingdom Inside My Room

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Choking, Come Eating, Consensual Incest, Cunnilingus, Dom Azula, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fire Lord Zuko, Five Years Later, Gratuitous Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, but just one moment of it, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, only mentions of it but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This is so wrong,” Zuko breathed hotly against the bruises blooming on the side of Azula's neck where he had just been biting and sucking at the pale skin. One hand trailing down her stomach to play with the waistband of her lace panties.A wicked smirk tugged at her lips as she plucked the hairpiece denoting his status as Fire Lord from Zuko’s hair, letting it clatter to the floor while she pulled the knot out of the ribbon keeping those long dark locks up. “Hmmm,” she hummed, “But it feels soright, doesn’t it my dear brother?”ORAfter Azula returns to the palace, it really was only a matter of time before Zuko ended up right back in her arms. Several previously failed relationships and the immense amount of stress and pressure on him as the Fire Lord just speeding up the process despite the guilt that always followed after their trysts.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Rule the Kingdom Inside My Room

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags; also
> 
>  **Warning:** There is a moment at the end of this where Azula manipulates Zuko into doing something he doesn't want to do (- the 'something' in question being licking his cum off of her.) I wasn't sure how to tag it since everything else is 100% consensual. It's just that one small part. 
> 
> Also a big part of this is that they both get off on the whole incest thing so there is some mild overuse of the word 'brother' because Azula knows how much it turns Zuko on when she calls him that during sex. 
> 
> Another small little thing is that there are elements of dom/sub dynamics and kink in play here but it is severely under-negotiated and they do not have a safe word. Which is NOT OKAY and can be dangerous in real-life situations. ALWAYS establish a safeword (I have both verbal and nonverbal safewords in my personal dynamic) before engaging in any sort of BDSM or kink play.
> 
> Now that all of those disclaimers are out of the way - Please enjoy ;)

“This is so wrong,” Zuko breathed hotly against the bruises blooming on the side of Azula's neck where he had just been biting and sucking at the pale skin. One hand trailing down her stomach to play with the waistband of her lace panties. 

A wicked smirk tugged at her lips as she plucked the hairpiece denoting his status as Fire Lord from Zuko’s hair, letting it clatter to the floor while she pulled the knot out of the ribbon keeping those long dark locks up. “Hmmm,” she hummed, “But it feels so _right_ , doesn’t it my dear brother?” 

Zuko sucked in a sharp breath, looking up at Azula. Two pairs of identical golden eyes met for just a moment before he kissed her _hard_. All teeth and tongue, demanding her submission - not that he’s ever gotten it before or ever will.

Not that he actually _wanted_ it.

She kissed back just as fiercely. Biting at his lip, fingers closing around a handful of hair at the back of his head so she could yank it back, forcing them apart. 

A bare leg hooked around Zuko’s unfortunately still clothed hips and suddenly he was being flipped onto his back. Shoved down against the mattress hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs for a moment. Long, slender fingers wrapped around his throat and suddenly he had a very hard time regaining his breath despite her not even squeezing at all - yet.

Azula’s thighs bracketed Zuko’s abdomen right above his hips. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her through the cloth of his pants and it made his cock throb and ache for attention. 

A little whine escaped Zuko’s throat before he could stop it, pupils lust blown and eyes hazy as he slipped into that floaty space he usually did as soon as Azula won the fight for dominance… As if Zuko had ever actually been fighting for it. 

“Aww look at you - Absolutely desperate for it, aren’t you?” Azula cooed - Zuko could hardly manage a half-assed glare before she canted her hips just so to let the swell of her ass ghost over his clothed erection. 

Zuko bucked his hips up, hoping for more friction but getting none. “Azula,” he gritted out, trying not to sound as needy as he felt. 

“Yes, brother?” 

Agni, Zuko wished she’d stop calling him that in bed. If only because it filled his veins with molten hot _need_ quickly followed by ice-cold guilt that honestly just heightened his arousal even more. “Fuck,” he grunted, cock achingly hard to the point where it was painful to still be wearing such constricting pants. “I - I need,” he groaned, face flushing in embarrassment at the smug look on his sister’s face. 

“Go on, darling, what do you need?” Azula prodded, digging her nails into the sides of Zuko’s throat as she squeezed momentarily just to listen to the weak little wheeze it drew from him. Eyes fluttering and head tilting back against the pillows.

“Pants. _Off_ ,” Zuko managed to gasp out. Airflow no longer restricted but his head still spinning nonetheless. 

“Of course, baby brother, all you had to do was ask,” Azula purred, letting go of his neck and shifting off of him so she could do as he asked.

Another little moan escaped Zuko’s lips at her words. _Baby brother_. Said so demeaningly, reminding Zuko of his place despite being older. Despite being crowned Fire Lord. 

Here, in this room - in this bed - he wasn’t in charge. And the shift in the power balance always went to his head; and cock. He knew it affected Azula just as much. She liked playing like she was older. Controlling her little brother. Corrupting him.

“Finally,” Zuko breathed in relief as she undid the ties on his pants and tugged them down off his hips along with his underwear. 

“Oh my goodness, Zuzu, look at how hard and wet your little cock is for me,” Azula laughed cruelly, using the pad of one finger to drag up the underside of his cock, collecting a drop of precum to smear over the head. 

All Zuko could do was grip at the bedsheets and try to remember how to breathe. 

Everything was always so different with Azula. Different than anything Zuko’s ever had during their time apart.

Mai always seemed almost bored until he had his head between her thighs. Uninterested in the actual act which made it difficult to even cum at all. Sometimes he wouldn’t. Or he wouldn’t even try - just eat her out until she was satisfied and go take care of himself elsewhere.

Sokka would cover him in kisses and praise, eat him out, blow him, and fuck him until he’s cum at least three times all the while whispering sweet nothings and ‘I love you’s into his ear. 

It was nice but always left Zuko feeling unsatisfied. Like something was missing despite being milked dry.

Jet was the closest. Hard and rough. Demanding. But he’d always get all soft and sweet the second he got inside of Zuko. Held him close, fucked him deep, and pressed sloppy kisses all over his shoulders and neck while rambling about how tight and hot Zuko was.

Azula, though, she was pure wildfire. She knew _all_ of his hotspots. Exactly how to get him aching and even _begging_. Ridicule him in the most delicious way, leave finger-shaped bruises on his neck and wrists. Bite marks into his chest, dig bright red scratch marks into his back. 

She was rough and unforgiving and made Zuko work for everything.

“Tell me, brother, if I were to give you the _honor_ of fucking my pussy right now you’d cum in about two seconds, wouldn’t you?” Azula asked, voice full of disdain. 

Zuko let out a rush of air, a thin whine accompanying it. He was almost sure he’d be setting fire to the bed soon with how hot his face was burning as he nodded. 

Not that it was entirely true. Zuko knew how to last and _definitely_ would last more than a few minutes but… he also knew it wouldn’t be long enough to satisfy Azula.

Anyways, if he said ‘no’ she wouldn’t sit on his face like she was moving to do right now. Slipping her panties off before settling with her thighs on either side of his neck, not quite close enough for him to do anything yet though.

“‘Zula,” Zuko groaned, hands gripping her thighs and staring up at her helplessly. 

A hand came up to softly card through his hair, matching golden eyes meeting his again. “Did you want something, Zuzu?” she asked tauntingly. “Good boys need to ask for what they want.”

“I... I want,” Zuko stammered, the intensity of her stare just feeling like _too much_ and he flicked his eyes down to her chest. Silk still wrapped around it for modesty - though by now he was sure it’s only purpose was to taunt him. 

“Eyes up here, Zuko,” Azula hissed, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look back up at her face. “Now,” she sighed, voice softening, “What is it my baby brother wants?” 

“Wanna eat you,” Zuko managed in a rush of breath, feeling like he might die if he doesn’t get to taste her soon. “Please,” he moaned as she dug her nails into the skin of his cheeks in a silent reminder.

“Good boy,” Azula grinned, brushing Zuko’s hair out of the way before shuffling up just a little more so she was _finally_ within Zuko’s reach.

And Zuko did not hesitate, grabbing at her ass for something to hold onto as he rose his head just enough to lick between her folds. His moan coincided with hers at the first taste. She was already so wet - not that Zuko was surprised, she always was if they fooled around after any sort of formal event. 

Something about seeing Zuko in full Fire Lord mode and being able to break that persona down so easily until he was a whimpering, begging mess. Not that Zuko would ever complain about it; having someone else take complete control once in a while kept Zuko sane. 

Zuko let out a hot breath, mixed with a barely-there whine when she pressed her hips down against his face. Letting his head fall back against the pillow while still being able to reach her with his tongue. Dragging it between slick folds of skin, pressing it against her hole and licking up over her clit. 

“ _Yes_ , just like that,” Azula moaned, breathless as he rubbed circles over her clit with his tongue. “Zuko,” she groaned, grinding down against his face as he sucked on the little nub for a moment before going back to what he had been doing before.

As much as her moans and the way she would grind against his tongue turned him on, it was easier to ignore the painful way his erection throbbed while he was busy doing something else. Especially something he loved doing like this. 

Honestly, Zuko had no idea how long it went on for. Alternating firm circles with suction and occasionally licking broad stripes from her dripping wet pussy to her clit. But he could tell she was starting to get close from the way she was moving her hips and how the muscles in her thighs were starting to tense and jump. Not to mention her breathing getting all ragged, moans climbing in pitch. 

The only thing Zuko didn’t like about her sitting on his face is that he’s not able to fully witness her cum. View mostly obstructed from how she was sitting on him. He kept up exactly what he was doing, though, working her quickly towards orgasm.

“F-Fuck, Zuzu… Don’t you dare stop,” Azula managed between harsh panting breaths. “R-Right there - Ah - Right… Oh Agni,” she rambled shakily, voice cutting off into a loud moan as her thighs shook.

Zuko worked her through her orgasm. Dutifully lapping up the excess slick and moaning against her wet warmth at the feeling of her coming undone on top of him. 

By the time she was pulling away they were both flushed and panting. And holy fuck, Azula looked absolutely beautiful. Skin flushed a pretty pink, chest now bare - when did that happen? - and heaving, her dark hair falling around her shoulders all messy. 

Zuko pushed himself up on his elbows to look at her better. Only having half a mind to wipe the slick off of his face before reaching out for her. Soft and pliable in the moments after orgasm, Zuko was able to pull her down to lay on his chest while she caught her breath. 

Despite how painfully hard he was, Zuko opted to ignore that so he could savor feeling her pressed skin-to-skin against him. Breasts pressed against one side of his chest, one hand lightly laying against the scar she had left on his chest, her cheek resting on his shoulder. It was special - just being able to hold her, feel her breaths, the way her muscles twitched with aftershocks, how she just melted against him.

It didn’t last for long, though. 

But when the alternative was her kissing him all hot and rough again, Zuko really couldn’t complain.

He kissed back desperately, like he was drowning and she was sweet, sweet oxygen. The full force of his arousal hit him _hard_ the second she had pressed her lips to his and he _needed_ \- what, exactly, he wasn’t even sure. He just needed _her_. Someway, somehow. 

His moan was muffled against her mouth, hips twitching against her thigh and moaning even louder as his erection rubbed against the soft skin there. No doubt smearing precum over her leg.

“No,” he couldn’t help but whine as she pulled away. “‘Z-Zula,” he whimpered, hips twitching and bucking trying to find some sort of friction. 

The harsh, demeaning laugh that came from her sent sparks of electricity through his body. “You’re so pathetic,” she said cruelly, laying on her side next to him so they were barely touching. One fingernail dragging lightly up and down the center of Zuko’s chest. Right over that scar. Despite it having been nearly six years since she left it there, the scarred skin was still sensitive.

And not entirely in a good way, breath being forcefully knocked out of his lungs when she dug in just a little bit. It wasn’t even enough to leave a mark but even so sharp, burning pain shot out in all directions from that spot and dampening his arousal just slightly.

“Azula,” he growled, about to shove her hand away before she smoothed over that spot with her hand. “I told you not to do that,” he huffed.

“Oh don’t be such a baby,” she teased. “It can’t be that bad - you’re still hard,” she said, eyes rolling down his body before landing quite obviously on his straining erection.

Zuko lost his fight trying not to squirm under her gaze. Unable to help it as his cock throbbed, more precum dribbling out and rolling down the side. “Ah!” he gasped as she smoothed her hand down his chest, over his stomach and the V of his hips so she could grasp the base of his cock. 

Instinctively, he bucked up against her hand but she moved with him preventing him from getting the friction he needed. 

“A-Azula… F-Fuck, please,” Zuko whined, her hand slowly stroking him from base to tip and back down again. Tortuously slowly, stopping whenever his hips twitched. 

“Use your words, baby,” Azula cooed condescendingly. 

“N-need more,” Zuko panted, previous pain completely forgotten now. “Please, ‘zula - I - I need you,” he whined, moaning loudly as she rubbed the pad of her finger against the sensitive spot just underneath the head of his cock. 

“Aww… Aren’t you just a desperate little pathetic mess,” Azula smirked. “I’m not going to do everything myself, you know. Though I suppose you deserve a reward for eating me out so well,” she mused, letting go of him despite his protest and instead rolling to lay on her back.

Zuko sat up in time to see her spread her legs lewdly. Mouth going dry at the way she had splayed herself out on the large bed.

“Well?” she prompted when he didn’t do anything. “Come and get it. Unless you _don’t_ want to get your dick wet tonight.”

There was just enough threat to her voice to let Zuko know that it wasn’t an empty one. She’d leave him high and dry if he didn’t take it and Zuko would rather die so he wasted no time.

He scrambled to crawl between her legs, his own hair falling messily around his shoulders now and he knew it would get in the way but there was no way he was about to stop to find something to tie it up with. Instead reaching down to angle his cock so he could push inside of her. 

Both of them moaned as he slid right in. Zuko leaned down to drape himself over her, elbows on either side of her and forehead dropping onto her shoulder as he panted harshly and tried to regain some composure. 

She was so wet and hot and tight around him. He could easily lose himself in the feeling but he didn’t want to prove her right and cum in two seconds.

The feeling of Azula’s sharp fingernails digging into the planes of his shoulder blades snapped him out of it just slightly.

“Fuck me, Zuzu,” Azula said sharply. It wasn’t a plea or a question; it was a _demand_ and there was no way Zuko could defy it. 

So he pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in, starting a slow steady pace and grinding tightly against her every time their hips met. He pressed sloppy kisses against her shoulder and neck, stopping occasionally to suck more bruises into her skin. 

Zuko shifted his weight onto one arm so he could trail his hand up and fondle at her breasts. Pinching and rolling one of her nipples while dipping his head down to nip and lick at the other one. 

The noises Azula made when he did that was well worth the borderline uncomfortable angle. Soaking in all of her little gasps and moans, knowing exactly when he hit a good spot from how she’d dig her nails in just a little bit harder. 

“Zuko,” she groaned, frustration seeping into her voice. “I said _fuck me_ ,” she growled between panting breaths which made her sound just a little less threatening.

The grip she suddenly had on his hair, forcing him up for a bruising kiss, made up for that, though.

Then she was wrapping her legs around his hips, the new angle allowing him to grind just a little bit deeper inside. Zuko’s hips stuttered, making both of them gasp against each other, before he managed to pick up the pace. 

And she was still kissing him - well, kissing really was a loose term for what she was doing. It felt more like she was trying to _devour_ him. One hand still tangled in his hair, the other scratching welts into the skin of his back.

Zuko didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until she broke the kiss. Vision swimming as he panted harshly, quick breaths interrupted by little grunts and moans whenever she clenched down around him.

“That’s it, baby,” Azula moaned. “Always so - ah - so good for me.”

A shiver went down Zuko’s spine at those words and he could feel heat and pressure swirling low in his pelvis. He wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Zuko shifted just a little bit so he could reach down between them and rub at her clit. Groaning against her skin when she dug her nails in _hard_ and clenched around him. 

When he bit down on her shoulder he got a few strands of someone’s hair in his mouth - he wasn’t sure if it was his own or hers but at the moment he didn’t care. Just trying to muffle himself and focus on the taste of sweat on his tongue instead of how amazing she felt around him - desperately trying to hold off on his own orgasm until he brought her to her second. 

He pressed a little harder against her clit, squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering at the feeling of her dragging her nails down his back again. Her harsh breathing, little gasps, and high pitched moans weren’t helping his dilemma at all but he could _feel_ that she was close in the tenseness of her body and the way her moans grew louder. 

It took every ounce of willpower in him to fuck her through it, teetering right on the edge himself and starting to tip over just as her moans started dying down. 

“Nngh,” Zuko groaned, biting down just a little bit harder before pulling away. “F-Fuck, fuck, fuck - A-Azula, ahhh,” he rambled, hips snapping against hers just a few more times before he pulled out, wrapping a hand tight around his cock and stroking it hard and fast.

He barely heard the little breathless laugh she let out but he _definitely_ heard the words that followed. “Gonna cum for me, baby brother? C’mon, Zuzu, cum for me,” she urged, a hand in his hair no longer gripping and pulling but stroking through tangled strands gently. If Zuko had any brainpower left he would have been embarrassed by the strangled, high pitched moan he let out as he came, shooting streak after streak of cum over her stomach. 

Zuko rolled off of her as soon as he was done, panting softly and trying to catch his breath. 

He didn’t get much of a reprieve, though, before Azula was clearing her throat pointedly. “Oh Zuzu… I think you forgot something,” she said tightly with thinly veiled annoyance. “You made quite a mess. Don’t you think you should clean it up?” 

Zuko’s breath caught and held before he let out a disgruntled noise. “Please don’t make me,” he muttered, staring up at her with his best pleading look.

“Okay,” Azula said, way too easily in a way that made a pit of fear curl in Zuko’s stomach. “Have it your way, then, if you no longer want to fuck me.”

“Azula,” Zuko grumbled.

“You know the rules, Zuzu. If you want to continue to fuck me you have to clean the mess you leave,” she said, gesturing to her stomach covered in quickly drying cum. “Get to it.”

Zuko gritted his teeth for a moment, taking in a deep breath before he crawled down the bed just a few feet so he could lap up the cum on her stomach. Shame, embarrassment, and disgust warring inside of him as he cleaned her with his tongue.

Guilt from the whole entire thing started to weigh in, too. And here he was, eating his own cum off of his sister - _willingly_ \- because the thought of not being able to fuck her again was somehow worse to him than this.

Zuko has never hated himself more than in these moments. 

By the time he managed to lick it all off, he was holding back tears - tears of guilt, shame, embarrassment about what he’d just done. Knowing that he would 100% do it all over again and probably _will_ sometime in the near-future.

“ _Agni,_ you’re such a baby,” Azula scoffed, no doubt seeing the glassiness of Zuko’s eyes. Maybe even feel the guilt radiating off of him. “You’re ruining my afterglow, Zuzu.”

Zuko couldn’t find it in himself to do anything about it. Sitting up further on the bed and wiping his mouth. “Sorry,” he managed hoarsely, about to get up before her hand caught his wrist.

When he looked back at her, her whole demeanor had softened. No longer harsh and teasing and cruel. Masks down; vulnerable. “Oh come here,” she sighed, though there was more affection than annoyance in her tone. “You know I love you, Zuzu. There’s no need to cry about it,” she said as she pulled him back down onto the bed so she could curl up on his chest. Tangling their legs together, stroking a hand softly over his cheek before arching her neck so she could kiss him all soft and slow.

And just like that, everything felt _right_ again. 


End file.
